Pokemon: Darkness In Shoto
by tombomb89
Summary: This Fan Fiction of Pokémon takes place in the largest region in the world, Shoto. After a decade long war that left most of the noble Houses destroyed 20 years of peace followed thanks to a unity of the last 3 Noble Houses of Russo, Talvin, and Jedrik. Furio Russo, a 13 year old boy along with his Mankey "Spunky" begin an adventure to uncover the lost past of the Noble Houses.


**Pokemon: Darkness In Shoto**

**Setting the Scene**: Shoto is the largest and most diverse land in the entire Pokemon world, ruled by Monarchs and watched over by the Great Nobles houses. However after 500 years of peace under the last Royal family a war known as "The Great Shadow War" broke out between the noble houses with only 3 great families and the Royal family left standing. 20 years have passed since the war ended with more questions than awnsers remaining. The 3 Noble houses remaining have kept the true order and peace since then and many of the people of Shoto believe that perhaps it is time to end the King's rule and bring in an Oligarchy with the head of the 3 Nobles houses taking over as the legitimite rulers of Shoto. But what the general populace doesnt know is that the unity of the 3 Houses are being held together by a thread that may be severed by one house's Greed and Ambition and a hidden dark Agenda.

Furio Russo of House Russo a hefty 13 year old boy and is the second child and youngest son of Grand Duke Brutus Russo. He along with his Manky "Spunky" start an Adventure along with his little sister Torina and her Tyrogu "Basher", and his best friend Dariusz of House Jedrik along with his Pokémon Deino who he decided not to nickname. Furio's older brother Leon, age 18 is everything his little brother is not. He is in Brutus Russo's eyes the true and only Viable successor to the Russo House as Furio is a black sheep being rather lazy, hefty, and with an open mind that makes him want to train other types of Pokémon besides fighting types. Leon however is a proven trainer and has earned every badge in the region with his 3 Pokémon Hitmonlee, Toxicroak, and Emboar. Leon may come off as arrogant around his brother but he believes "tough love" is what Furio will need in order to drop his weight (which he was often picked on for) and become an excellent trainer. It is the Russo belief that if the trainer is not physically fit that his Pokémon never will be either. Furio believes that his family's narrow mindedness is a source of weakness and wishes to prove that warriors don't have to be lean mean fighting machines to win battles and that being open minded can also be a great source of personal strength.

**The Noble Houses**:

**HOUSE RUSSO**: House Russo are represented by the Fighting Type and continually try to better themselves as Martial Artists along with the Fighting Pokemon the train with. They live off the land and are considered the poorest of the 3 Noble houses but are considered the most truthful, honest and Honorable. Even though they are the poorest of the Houses they are by no means poor in the grand scheme, nor are they falling into obscurity. They are warriors first and foremost but also great farmers who raise berries to heal pokemon, and are the foundations to legendary potions that the trainers of Shoto have grown to depend on as they help to not only heal pokemon but also increases the consumers stamina and cardio. This creates a closer bond with a happier and healthier pokemon. The Grand Duke of Russo is also a Gym leader and teaches many students who have become some of the best Martial Artists in the Land.

Russo Family Motto: "We gain strength through honesty, integrity, and perseverance"

Family Coat Of Arms: A Machamp with eyes closed on one knee blocking a Jump Kick from a Hitmonlee with top left forearm, a Punch from a Hitmonchan with top right palm, and performing a crosschop to the neck of a Tyrogu

**HOUSE TALVIN**: House Talvin are represented by the Pshychic Type and are the Richest, Strongest, and most well off of the 3 Noble Houses, however they have earned their reputation as snoby, power-hungry, untrustworthy, and a threat to the peace that has lasted for the last 20 years since "The Great Shadow War". House Talvin are first and foremost Scientists, putting science before loyalty, friendships, and all other obligations. They have pushed themselves farther and farther away from both the Royal Family, as well as the other Noble houses as they continue development into Cloning and Eugenics. They keep all their scientific secrets and enginuity a closely guarded secret which they will share with no one outside the immediate Talvin Family, it is said that not even the "Noble House Guards" know what goes on beyond they labratory doors. The Talvin family had become rich off of Engineering vaccines for both humans and pokemon and are the center of education in Shoto, charging extravagant prices for admitance into their Academy.

Talvin Family Motto: "We gain power through knowledge, ambition, and aqusition"

Family Coat Of Arms: An Alakazam in a Battle of Minds with Hypno while both are levitating crosslegged with closed eyes

**HOUSE JEDRIK**: House Jedrik are represented by the Dark Type and are quiet, elusive, and live in the shadows. They are the inventors of stealth tecnhology, and are openly loyal supporters and friends of both House Russo and the Royal Family. In fact they are the only Noble House to lend aid and support in times of need to the Royal Family. Many Jedrik family members have been trained by the Russo's in Ninjitsu to aid them in finding new ways to maximize the effects of the stealth technology they produce, which is sold exclusivley to the Royal Family. They have a highly fortified compound that only the Royal Family and Immediate family of the Russo House are allowed entrance and only after being invited in. They train the Royal Guards to learn how to detect stealth from agents, thieves, and enemies of the state. While wealthier then the Russos they still have nowhere near the amount of resources or wealth of House Talvin who they despise for being too lustful for power.

Jedrik Family Motto: "We gain victory by becoming one with the Shadows"

Family Coat Of Arms: A Houndoom Leading a Pack of Umbreon


End file.
